Magnae Line's Love (For XiuMin)
by Minseok's Area
Summary: "MINSEOK HYUNG MILIK KU" -Kai..."TIDAK MINSEOK HYUNG MILIK KU" -Sehun... "MINSEOK MILIK KU, DAN JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI KALIAN MENGKLAIM MILIK XI LUHAN" -Luhan pertengkaran yang berakhir pada... baca aja.. an EXO FanFiction. with Minseok as uke.. LuMin, KaiMin, and HunMin


**Ren Chan Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Magnae Line's Love (For XiuMin)**

**.**

**Cast: Kim Minseok, Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**.**

**Genre: Humor (little), Family, Romance (little)**

**.**

**EXO belong to themselves, their parents, SM Ent and this fic is mine**

**.**

**Warning: tidak ada. AMAN TAPI BERBAHAYA (dilempar bakiak)**

**.**

**Summary: -**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini terasa panas, udara yang seakan hilang yang ada hanya oksigen untuk bernapas, ternyata. Didorm EXO terlihat sesosok pemuda tinggi berkulit tan sedang duduk disalah satu kursi diruang tengah dorm itu. Pemuda itu tengah asik mengutak-atik gadgetnya sambil tertawa sendiri, karena saking asiknya dengan gadgetnya pemuda itu tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Ya,,, Kkamjong, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Kkjamjong itu menoleh, "Kau tak lihat, aku sedang sibuk,, dan berhenti memanggilku Kkamjong, dasar Sehun cadel" pemuda tadi kembali berkutat dengan gadgetnya. Alhasil pemuda berinisial 'Sehun" yang menyapanya tadi merengut

"Dasar, Kai kupanggil begitu saja sudah marah biasanya kala-"

"Kkjamjongie.." ucapan Sehun dipotong oleh seseorang

"Hyung, sini" Sehun hanya mencibir kecil kepada Kai 'dasar ayam'

Seseorang bertubuh mungil yang memanggil Kai tadi lantas berlari dan mendekati Kai. Pemuda mungil itu hendak duduk didekat Kai tapi langsung ditahan Sehun. Pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap bingung kepada Sehun, Sehun hanya tersenyum

"Hyung, duduk disini, duduk diantara aku dan Kai" Kai yang mendengar ucapan Sehun langsung mendelik kearah Sehun, Sehun hanya membalas menyeringai kepada Kai.

"Tidak, hyung duduk disampingku saja jangan dengan Sehun" Kai protes

"Minseok hyung, duduk disini. Minseok hyung mau kan?" Sehun juga protes

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak

"Iya"

"Ti-"

"STOPPP"

Kai dan Sehun langsung bungkam ketika mendengar teriakan Luhan dari arah dapur

"Tidak kah kalian sadar, kalian itu sudah besar. Biarkan Minseok memilih duduknya sendiri. Tapi aku sarankan Minseok jangan duduk dengan Kai ataupun Sehun. BERBAHAYA" lanjut Luhan, suasana hening. Kai dan Sehun protes sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Luhan.

"Aku mendengar itu magnae line" dan keduanya pun langsung tegang tak berkutik lagi.

"Sudahlah, hyung akan duduk disini saja" Minseok menengahi dengan duduk diantara Kai dan Sehun

"Impas kan?" Minseok tersenyum, magnae line itu langsung menyeringai. Tapi seringaian mereka berdua langsung pudar ketika mendengar suara…

"Tidak denganku, Minseokkie" teriak Luhan lagi dari arah dapur

"Diamlah, Lu. Denganmu nanti" Minseok kembali menoleh kearah Kai dan Sehun.

"Oke, sekarang jelaskan kenapa kalian ribut hanya gara-gara tempat duduk hyung?" Minseok bertanya. Kai dan Sehun diam tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang menjawab, hyung kedapur saja"

Saat Minseok hendak berdiri, Kai dan Sehun langsung menarik tangan Minseok

"Karena aku mencintaimu hyung" kata Kai dan Sehun bersamaan. Kai dan Sehun langsung saling mendelik menyadari ucapan mereka sama.

"Ya,, cadel apa yang kau katakan? Minseok hyung hanya boleh jadi milik ku" Kai langsung memeluk Minseok dari belakang.

"Mwo-ya? Minseok hyung hanya boleh pacaran dengan ku" Sehun balas menarik Minseok dan memeluknya.

"Heii,, sejak kapan magnae cadel ini suka dengan Minseok hyung, kau kan jarang dekat dengan Minseok hyung." Kai menarik Minseok dan mendudukan nya ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Kau juga, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Minseok hyung, kau kan juga jarang dekat dengan Minseok hyung" Sehun hendak menarik Minseok namun ditahan Kai.

"Aku sudah lama dekat dengan Minseok hyung, bukan kah kau tahu itu"

"Hellooo, sejak kapan? Dekat saja baru sekarang, ketika member EXO-M comeback bersama dengan EXO-K saat promosi 'Wolf' dan 'Growl' " Kai mendelik mendengar ucapan Sehun, Kai langsung menginjak kaki Sehun.

"Akhh appo,"

"Rasakan itu, cadel. Siapa suruh berurusan dengan Kim Jong In" Kai menarik Minseok pergi tapi langsung ditahan Sehun.

"Mau kemana kau? Jangan bawa Minseok hyung pergi"

"Tidak, lepaskan Minseok hyung"

"Tidak akan"  
"Lepaskan"

"Tidak"

"MINSEOK HYUNG MILIK KU" Kai berteriak

"TIDAK MINSEOK HYUNG MILIK KU" Sehun ikutan teriak

:"MILIK KU"

"MILIK KU"

"MINSEOK MILIK KU, DAN JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI KALIAN MENGKLAIM MILIK XI LUHAN" giliran Luhan yang berteriak dari arah dapur lagi. Minseok yang mendengar pertengkaran antara magnae line dan dan ditambah lagi Luhan membuat nya ingin pingsan. Minseok terduduk dan lalu memegangi kepalanya.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Kai dan Sehun bertanya pada Minseok. Minseok menggeleng.

"Ini semua salahmu cadel"

"Kau yang salah Kkamjong"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Di-am" ucap Minseok pelan tapi penuh dengan penekanan.

"Hyung cinta dan sayang dengan kalian berdua, hyung cinta kalian semua. Tapi hyung bukan punya siapa-siapa, kalau pun harus punya. Tidak mungkin dengan kalian berdua sekaligus, harus salah satu" Miseok mencoba menengahi lagi.

"Pilih aku hyung, aku akan membahagiakan mu" Sehun menggenggam tangan Minseok hendak mencium tapi langsung ditarik Kai.

"Tidak dengan aku saja hyung, dengan Sehun kau tidak akan bahagia. Didepan kamera saja dia tidak peduli padamu" Kai mengelus ngelus tangan Minseok.

"Mwo, didepan kamera aku memang acuh dengan Minseok hyung, tapi kalau dibelakang kamera, aku bisa membuat Minseok hyung bahagia" Sehun menarik Minseok lagi

"Hehh, tetap saja aku yang terbaik"

Minseok kembali merasa pusing dengan perdebatan Kai dan Sehun yang tidak selesai-selesai

"Dengarkan hyung, hyung milik kalian berdua. Puas. Tapi untuk memiliki secara utuh hyung harus pikir dulu, karena hyung hanya milik-"

"XI LUHAN, KALIAN DENGAR ITU" Luhan tiba-tiba datang dari arah dapur dan langsung menarik Minseok. Minseok langsung merengut mendengar ucapan Luhan

"Aku punya orang tua ku, Luhan" Luhan tersenyum dan mengamit jemari Minseok

"Untuk saat ini, kau memang milik orang tua mu, tapi sebentar lagi marga mu akan berubah dari Kim menjadi Xi" Kai dan Sehun hendak muntah mendengar ucapan Luhan. Apa bagusnya marga China 'Xi' itu lebih bagus kalau 'Kim atau Oh' kan? Itulah menurut pemikiran Kai dan Sehun.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan" Luhan menoleh sekilas dengan Kai dan Sehun yang langsung membuat Kai dan Sehun menciut.

"Hashh, sudahlah, aku pusing. Dengar hyung sangat mencintai kalian berdua, jadi jangan ribut hanya gara-gara masalah seperti ini. Kalau ada masalah hyung siap membantu kalian" Minseok mencium kening Kai dan Sehun, yang membuat Luhan cemburu

"Jadi kalau minta bantuan masalah diranjang, boleh dong hyung?" Kai menyeringai. Minseok malu dan Luhan serta Sehun yang langsung mengeroyok Kai.

"AKHHHH, kaki ku"

Begitulah teriak kan Kai yang keras dan bisa membuat telinga yang mendengarnya tuli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEKIAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ren comeback lagi dengan fic yang tentunya tentang 'Minseok' hehehe

Oya maaf ya disini Ren buat castnya pada alay-alay semua maklum lah orang yang buat juga alay (nunjuk kris) o_O

Dan soal Sehun yang dipanggil cadel terus sama Kai tapi saat skrip nya ga cadel, Ren mohon maaf. Ren malas buat cadelnya Sehun -_- dan typo maaf yang sedalam-dalam nya u_u

**.**

**.**

The last, give me your review readernim ^^

Ren chan_


End file.
